


A Gilded Cage

by ericsonclan



Series: Olympus Has Fallen [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Nike goes to visit Astraea in her solitary domain.
Relationships: Prisha & Clementine (Walking Dead: Done Running), Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Olympus Has Fallen [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740499
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	A Gilded Cage

**Author's Note:**

> (by Laura)
> 
> For purposes of immersion, the characters are referred to by their mythological names.
> 
> Nike is Clementine
> 
> Hermes is Louis
> 
> Astraea is Prisha
> 
> Iris is Brody
> 
> Morpheus is Aasim

Nike approached Astraea’s domain on a warm westward wind, her wings fluttering in the breeze. As she drew near, she saw Iris leaving the premises. As always, her hair was blown back in a windswept curve, her wings glimmering with a lavender sheen as she outstretched them. She spotted Nike, giving her a small, friendly wave before diving down below the clouds, on to her next location as messenger. She was such a friendly girl; Nike wished they were closer. That would have to wait for another day though. Now it was time to meet with another friend.

Astraea’s estate was one of the loftiest in Olympus. Nike felt sorry for any non-winged gods who needed to find alternate transportation to reach its heights. The truth though was that no one visited much. Manicured topiaries and geometrically displayed waterfalls provided a sense of ordered beauty to the front laws. Smooth stone tiles led up to the main house, a marvel of architecture in white marble. The place was like a beautiful tomb: immaculate in its artistry and utterly empty.

When she entered the residence, Nike found Astraea standing amongst a myriad of celestial spheres, the orbs endlessly swirling around her. Astraea seemed preoccupied as she approached, studying each one in turn and twirling them about on their axes. “Truly fascinating, the things these humans come up with,” she murmured to herself before noticing Nike.

“Ah, Nike! What a pleasant surprise! Might I ask what’s brought you here so unexpectedly?”

“Do I need a reason to visit an old friend?” Nike quipped, a hand on her hip as she continued to watch Astraea work. 

Astraea never left her palace. This was for exactly one reason: it was forbidden. Ever since the war with the Titans that had ended with Zeus on the throne, Astraea had been singled out as a potential ally to the defeated titans and kept under house arrest. Nike was unsure of the reason behind the severity of this order. Many of the gods were descendants of the Titans, including Zeus himself. The fact that Astraea’s parents were among those imprisoned in Tartarus seemed a makeshift reason for her punishment when her role in the war had been largely non-existent. Still, none dared defy the will of Zeus so here she stayed, studying humanity from afar. 

“Any new stories to tell from your travels?” Astraea looked up from her work in curiosity.

“Mankind continues to kill and maim. Nations rise and fall. There’s nothing that hasn’t been done before,”

“Perhaps that’s the case,” Astraea replied. “But they never stop trying, do they? Just look at this,” She gestured to one of the spheres, enlarging it and magnifying the point she wanted to display. 

A tower stood on a rocky shore. A group of humans were gathered round a telescope, looking up at the stars. “Their calculations are eons behind ours, yet still they work. And sometimes despite the limitations of their instruments, in spite of their own shortcomings, they get something right. The world falling apart round them each day and they still continue to search for answers,”

Nike smiled fondly at her friend’s enthusiasm. Something about Astraea’s fascination with humanity reminded her of Hermes’ own fondness for them. Where Nike so often turned her eyes away in despair, the two of them watched with hope despite the pain and suffering surrounding the race. She was sure the two of them would be fond of each other if they met… but that would never be. Higher-ranking gods never visited Astraea’s domain for fear of appearing treasonous. Nike had only chanced upon Astraea herself when delivering a message in Morpheus’ stead. Though she could offer nothing as proof. Nike was certain Zeus would not take kindly to her visiting the exiled goddess if word ever reached him.

“Come now, you must have a story,” Astraea’s words broke Nike from her thoughtful stupor. “Some happy tale to tell amidst all the victories. A being that caught your eye?”

Nike thought on the matter. There was one that had stayed in her memories, but hers was not a happy tale.

Astraea seemed to pick up on the change in tone. Motioning towards the klinai, she reclined on one while Nike took the other. She watched Nike pensively, waiting for her to share.

“There is one face from these past few days. A girl’s,” Nike reached for one of the spheres, drawing it closer to her and letting it dance along her fingertips. “She sought vengeance for the death of her lover and achieved it,”

“She was the victor then,”

Nike nodded. “She still searches though; her vengeance hasn’t been slaked,”

“It never truly is,” Astraea noted quietly. “The loss of a loved one can never be paid for by the blood of a stranger. You’ve come across plenty of victories such as this though, ones with no meaning to the champion. What made this one special?”

Nike thought on the question for a moment. “Most vengeance burns like a fire, spreading quickly and thoughtlessly in the heat of the moment. Hers is cold and tempered like steel. Yet she’s just as unable to break free from its grasp. Part of me thinks she knows this trail of bloodshed will end in her death… yet she doesn’t care,” Nike manipulated the sphere within her hand, expanding a certain point until a familiar face came into view. The girl had made her way into the house of Anaxagoras, the man who’d planned the attack on her tribe. Her face was like stone, unyielding in its determination.

“She’s beautiful,” Astraea murmured. “Even her rage cannot mar it,”

“She’ll soon be dead,” Nike responded. “Not at this time, but it will come,”

“You’ve foreseen it?”

Nike nodded. “If fate had not decreed it, her own will would ensure it,”

“It saddens you, knowing her fate,”

“Nothing saddens me. Not anymore,” Centuries of bloodshed had ensured that.” 

“Still, her path has stayed within your memory. Few humans have that reach.”

She was right. Nike considered the girl, watching as she slipped into the trappings of one of the servant girls, giving her free rein of the property. “Perhaps her anger brings up one in me as well.”

“Anger at what?” Astraea raised an eyebrow.

“My own impotence. All I am is a witness to the victories of others. It feels meaningless to simply observe and not step in to prevent the tragedy that awaits her,”

“But you do possess that power, don’t you? Your hand can change the course of events,”

“Only if Zeus wills it. And this matter is too paltry to bring before him,” Nike swept her hand, the face of the girl disappearing amidst the swirling of the sphere. “I should go. Her next act of vengeance is approaching swiftly,” Nike stood to leave, pausing when she felt a hand on her wrist.

Astraea looked up at her with a kind smile. “For what it’s worth, I believe there is more to you. Your power is great, even though it be contained. Someday I hope to see you thrive in the manner you dream of,” Her eyes fell. “But I suppose those words mean little coming from the mouth of a humble star maiden.”

“No, they mean much… coming from a friend,” Nike reached down, giving Astraea’s hand a quick squeeze. “I must go though. Till we meet again?”

“I eagerly await it,”

Nike offered a final smile before exiting the room quickly.

Astraea watched her go, saddened that the visit had been so short. She was alone again. Reaching for the sphere Nike had held, Astraea let it spin before her before stopping at a singular point. There was the girl she’d spoken of. Astraea could hear the girl’s heartbeat quicken as she made her way closer to her goal. A soft glint amidst her robes indicated that she was armed. Soon she would have her revenge and once more be denied any peace from the act.

The goddess watched the scene for a moment before letting it fade away, the sphere resuming its original form. She did not want to witness bloodshed. But she didn’t want to forget either. Joining then expanding her fingertips, Astraea created a star and placed it amongst the myriad surrounding the sphere. It was made for the girl, to watch over her on her bloodied quest and to alert Astraea should matters change. It wasn’t much, but it connected them. To be joined to another being, no matter how ephemeral or weak the bond, was comforting to Astraea. It helped her feel that she was not truly alone. A fleeting realization darkened Astraea’s mind. She hadn’t asked Nike the girl’s name. Next time. Once she knew it, the star would have its name.


End file.
